


And they were roommates!

by stylishbunny



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Bickering, Boys Being Boys, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Memes, Multi, No Homo, Pining, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing, University, Vines, but i'll pretend i do, have some stupid bois, i don't know shit about american universities, maybe just a little, probably, will add or edit tags characters and relationships as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylishbunny/pseuds/stylishbunny
Summary: Oh my god, they were roommates—Ahem.What if Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman rented an apartment together and got in the same university?
Relationships: Bebe Stevens & Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Bebe Stevens & Wendy Testaburger, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski & Bebe Stevens, Kyle Broflovski & Eric Cartman & Kenny McCormick & Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski & Eric Cartman & Stan Marsh & Kenny McCormick & Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Marjorine/Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh for fuck's sake! Cartman! Did you leave a fucking used condom _on_ and not _in_ the trashcan _again_?!"

"God dammit, Kyle, stop shouting! It's 7am, you fucking Jew!"

Kyle stomped out of the bathroom and into the hallway, nearly broke the door to Cartman's room, and dragged said boy out. Or, at least, he tried. He succeeded in only pulling him out of bed and on the ground.

"You're gonna clean it up right this instant! I'm tired of your shit, fatass!"

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Stan asked as he passed by and stopped to stay in the doorway. "You fighting again?"

Cartman and Kyle immediately smiled innocently up to the black-haired boy who eyed them suspiciously.

"Nope, not at all. We're just talking like real adults do, right, Cartman?"

Kyle nudged Cartman with an elbow in his side to which the latter replied with the same.

"Yeah, Stan, relax. We're not in fourth grade anymore. We've grown up since then! Right, Kyle?"

Cartman used his sugar-coated tone that he had practiced for almost 20 years now, and Kyle nodded to confirm his statement.

"Yeah, sure. But we're gonna be late for class if you don't stop walking around in your pajamas, Kyle." Stan calmly explained and turned to walk away.

Aw shit, Kyle thought, and facepalmed. He cast his gaze down with a deep sigh and raised a hand to let Cartman talk to it.

"Ooooooh, are you gonna cry now, Kyle? C'mon, sit on daddy's lap and say what's troubling you."

"Just- shut up, Cartman. Please." Kyle growled and stood up. Sure, he was really pissed off, but he also didn't have more energy to yell at Cartman after writing that essay until 3am last night. "Just go in the fucking bathroom, clean up the traces of your pathetic excuse of a sex life you have with your hand, and you're free to do whatever the fuck you want."

"Oh- whatever the fuck I want, you say?" Cartman grinned, and it almost split his face in two. "So you mean I can finally make you suck my balls?"

"No, that's not-! God damn it, Cartman, fuck you!"

"Is that a threat or proposition, Kyle~?"

Said boy gritted his teeth and took a step back. Okay, breathe in, breathe out. Breath in-

"Fuck you very much."

-And flip him off, then go to your room and get dressed because Stan and the class can't wait for so long. And so, after he got dressed, Kyle took his bags - one with his laptop and the other with a few notebooks, pens, pencils, erasers, tape, scissors... and various other shit that he didn't really need that much, but he liked to be prepared for every occasion.

"Hurry up, dude!" Stan called out from the kitchen, followed by clanking of glass and plastic. He was probably making coffee and sipping it in thermoses - very thoughtful of him. "We have, uhh... 20 minutes left!"

Kyle joined his friend quickly and took his thermos, clinking it softly against Stan's.

"Thanks, dude. I guess the roles kinda got reversed through the years, huh? That's not so bad actually." Kyle stopped his thoughts mid-way and looked around. "Hey, where's Kenny?"

"Oh, he's out with some chick named Marjorine. Dude really loves her, I guess."

"Yeah. Let's hope that's not gonna end up in shit like purity rings like that one time."

"Yeah dude, that sucked dick. Well, not literally which is sad, but-"

"Stan."

"I'll shut up now."

"Okay. That's a good boy!"

"Dude, for the last time, I'm not a dog!"

"But you sure looked like one the other night at Clyde's party."

"Dude, seriously. What the fuck. Don't ever mention that again."

The flashbacks of the other night came crashing like a tsunami wave. _Stan had gotten pretty wasted behind my back, again. And Bebe made him put on fake dog ears and a tail, and have him be my guardian or something like that and-_

__

__

Oh wait, am I the narrator now?

Oh crap.

Wha- I need to tell the story of our lives?

Ugh, god damn it.

Okay, uhh, I'm Kyle Broflovski, this dumbass next to me is Stan Marsh, and we live together with Eric coughfatasscough Cartman and Kenny McCormick because of a stupid promise we made when we were 10 years old. Now we're almost 23, though we don't really act like that, especially Cartman At least I try to act like an adult even if the others don't really care about that. Anyway, the promise we made said that when we grow up, we're going to study in the same university and share an apartment, so here we are. And we're hating every second of it! But hey, there are still some good moments, even if they are less than the bad moments. Aaand I don't want to be a narrator anymore. Not that I don't like giving speeches, but this is just bothersome.

So, Kyle and Stan walked to their class in silence until they both received a message from Clyde. For the third time this week. It said, "party @ my room 2nite from 7 till we can't stand on our legs anymore".

Aaand Kyle was ready to nope the fuck out.

"Dude, that's gonna be awesome!" Stan chirped from beside Kyle while looking at his phone. He was also about to bump in another student, so Kyle caught him by the elbow and pulled him closer to avoid the crash. After a second, Stan finally looked up to his friend, his lips stretching in a big smile. "You're coming, right?"

"Yeah... No. No, thanks. I'll use the night to get some sleep." Kyle shot back, causing Stan to groan in frustration.

"But it's gonna be fuuun! Clyde has the best parties! There's gonna be girls and games! And alcohol too!"

"Nope. You're getting drunk again over my dead body, Stan. So don't you dare to go just because of the free alcohol! The girls and games are just an excuse for you to get drunk."

"But... Okay, then you're coming with me to assure yourself that I won't drink _that_ much. I promise we won't stay for too long, so you can sleep after that. Pleeease, dude!"

Kyle sighed exasperatedly and threw his arms in the air dramatically. Seriously, Stan could be such a child sometimes. And not one of the good obedient children either. But what could Kyle do, really? He couldn't rely on Cartman or Kenny to take care of Stan and refrain him from doing stupid things when he gets drunk. He couldn't even tell Wendy about this because she recently broke up with Stan. Again. And actually, what could _she_ do? She was all the way in New york.  
Damn, did Kyle want to get some much needed sleep. But seeing his friend's sad face and his pursed lips, well, he couldn't really say no.

"We can go, but... Don't make me repeat myself because I'm starting to sound like Wendy. You know what I'm thinking about."

"I know, I know."

When the boys got in the room for their class, Kyle was the first one to sit with a tired 'oof', then Stan went in his place behind Kyle. There were still a few minutes, so Stan moved forward, almost trapping his friend there between the two desks.

"Hey, dude.“ Stan lowered his voice so as to not be heard by anyone else, even though the other students were also talking with each other and didn't pay attention to Stan and Kyle. Even so, he leaned forward while Kyle craned his neck to lean his head on Stan's desk and look at him with raised eyebrows. "You have no idea how much I love you for putting up with my shit. No homo though."

Kyle huffed out a chuckle and raised his hand to pat Stan's cheek.

"Yeah, love you too. No homo squared."


	2. Chapter 2

"GUYS!" Kenny shouted from across the hall and waved to Stan and Kyle when they got out of the room. He ran up to them on zigzag to avoid the other students and stopped just in front of his friends with a huge grin on his face. "You're going to Clyde's party tonight, right? Everyone's gonna be there! Aaaand guess what!"

Kyle just offered a kind smile to Kenny, already feeling too drained of energy from arguing with Cartman and talking about the party with Stan. He took a sip of his coffee calmly while Stan bounced on his heels as if he already drank two coffees and three energy drinks. But knowing him, he could have possibly done that for breakfast.

"What?" Stan asked, already getting hyped from Kenny's excited grin.

"Marjorine is coming too! You'll get to meet her! Aren't you excited??"

"Oh. For real?" Kyle raised an eyebrow from the sudden interest in finally meeting Kenny's new girlfriend.

"Dude! That's gonna be awesome!" Stan exclaimed, then imitated wiping a tear from his eye and leaned his head on Kyle's shoulder. "Oh, they're growing so fast. Aren't you proud of our boy? He's finally introducing us to his girlfriend!"

"Dude, we're not a couple. And we're definitely not Kenny's parents." Kyle deadpanned, receiving a surprised overdramatic gasp from Stan.

"We're not?! Oh. My. God. Kenny, did you hear him?!" Stan moved his gaze between Kyle and Kenny frantically to which the latter replied with a laugh. "How dare he talk like that?"

"We told you you should study Visual and performing arts..." Kenny patted Stan's shoulder and took a step back. "Anyway, guess I'll see you later. I should go to class now."

"Sure." Kyle nodded and lifted his thermos instead of a wave goodbye. "And tell Marjorine we said hi." He waited for Kenny to go away, then punched Stan's shoulder lightly. "Dude, what the fuck? Have you even gotten any sleep last night?"

"Nope! I drank three 'Monster's instead!" Stan explained cheerfully.

"Oh man..."

That confirmed Kyle's suspicions - Stan got _this_ weird only when he haven't got sleep in the night. And that caused big mood swings, hyperactivity and laughing at almost everything, even if it was something extremely stupid. That, combined with the party tonight, wasn't going to be good.

And yet, there they were 9 hours later with Cartman who called Clyde to let them in. As long as Clyde opened the door, they were greeted by loud music and smell of alcohol and cigarettes, and something that they dismissed.

When they walked in, Cartman hurried to go on a search for food even though he had tried to have a healthy diet a week ago. Clearly, it didn't work out.

Kyle and Stan looked around for Kenny amongst the sea of people in the not so big room. And there he was, sitting on a couch with a cute blonde girl practically attached to him. She looked awfully familiar, but the boys just couldn't recall anything. Especially not when they were surounded by loud music, shouting, laughter and so many bodies pushing into them as they made their way to Kenny.

"Too many people... That's why I hate parties." Kyle complained with a grunt and plopped down next to Kenny. "Is that Marjorine?"

"Yep!" Kenny took his cup of beer in his right hand to put his left on the girl's shoulder. "These two are-"

"Kyle and Stan. I know, Ken, you've told me a million times already." Marjorine smiled sweetly and waved to said boys. "Nice to meet you, fellas!"

Stan replied to the smile and sat down next to Marjorine.

"Nice to meet you too! Hey, by the way, do I know you from somewhere? You look very familiar..."

"Now that I think about it, doesn't she look like-" Kyle started, but he was cut off by Bebe who ran up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands. Marjorine and Kenny sighed in relief and silently thanked Bebe for coming to the rescue, even if it was unintentional.

Stan used the opportunity to confuse Kyle, so he leaned forward and altered his voice to sound more high-pitched.

"Guess who!"

But he was immediately uncovered by Kyle who pointed an accusing finger to him with a warning, "You shut up, Stan. I know your voice. And you were here the whole time, so..." He trailed off and felt around Bebe's hands. "Yep, that's Bebe for sure."

Bebe pulled her hands back and broke out in a fit of giggles.

"Oh come on! I thought I got you for a second!" Bebe complained, then turned to Kenny, Marjorine and Stan. Her face lighted up even more when she saw Kenny and Marjorine and their joined hands. "Hi there! Long time no see!"

"I-it's been only a few hours." Marjorine said, accompanied by a nervous chuckle. She was still not used to Bebe's jokes even though she had the same classes as her and Kenny for nearly two years.

"I know, but I missed you guys!"

Kenny rolled his eyes and laughed at that before taking a sip of his beer. Stan's eyes trailed his movements, then moved to look at Kyle. Stan thought about it for a few seconds, then got up, announcing that he'll go and get drinks. And he was abruptly stopped by Kyle's hand gripping his wrist.

"Nuh-uh. I'm coming too."

" _Yeah-uh!_ " Stan protested and tried to free his hand, but to no avail. "Kenny, Bebe, help me and tell him to stay here! I'm fine by myself!"

But much to his disappointment, Kenny and Bebe just grinned and watched as Kyle stood up, still not letting his friend go. He even tightened his grip, nearly stopping Stan's blood circulation, so the latter slowly ceased his resistance. Instead, he sighed and focused on making his way through the crowds with Kyle trailing close behind him.

"Oh jeez..." Marjorine shook her head and looked up at Kenny. "Are they still like this?"

"Yeah. That's kinda their thing." Kenny shrugged and looked at Kyle and Stan's backs until they disappeared from his sight.

"These past few days it's become worse because Wendy dumped Stan again." Bebe added as she sat down in Stan's previous place next to Marjorine.

"What?!" Marjorine exclaimed, accompanied by a surprised gasp as she turned to look at Bebe. "They're still together? I mean, _were_? But... what did she dump him for this time?"

"I didn't understand much, but it seems that Stan hasn't called her on video chat lately and she got angry because she thought he didn't want to see her or he was cheating on her. Or both."

"O-oh. Oh jeez... I... I don't want to say anything bad about Wendy, but that's kind of a stupid reason. I mean, from what I know, Stan wouldn't cheat on her. Right, Ken?"

"Yeah... Sure, honey. You're right."

Kenny assured with a smile, but Bebe wasn't so easily convinced like Marjorine. Kenny was hiding something for sure. And Kyle probably hid something from her too. He normally told her almost everything, but he seemed really secretive these days.

And Bebe was determined to find out their secret.


	3. Chapter 3

"You can let go now, Kyle. I'm fine with you telling me how much alcohol I can take, but I'm not a little kid!"

"Okay, fine! I got it. Jeez..." Kyle sighed and released Stan's hand to put his own in his pocket. He averted his gaze to look at the table with many drinks to choose from. Sometimes he wondered where Clyde's money came from and why was he spending them on so much stupid things.

"Hey, about that night..." Stan started, his eyes fixated down to the alcohol. He finally settled on a whole flask of red rum and took a bottle of soda in case Kyle didn't want him to drink the rum clean. Then he took two cups and looked up to his friend. "I've completely forgotten to say that I'm sorry, so... sorry."

Kyle froze immediately upon hearing 'that night'. They promised not to talk about it, didn't they? And why is he saying it now of all times? Someone might overhear them!

"Wait, wh... Dude, why are you bringing it up right now?" Kyle lowered his voice and leaned towards Stan, who just blinked up to him innocently. "Are you crazy?"

"Come on, no one's listening to us. And I just wanted to say it now because we haven't really got the chance to talk about-"

_"About what?"_

Kyle turned his head to regard Bebe who had creeped up close without neither of them noticing. She raised her eyebrows expectantly at Kyle who stood with his mouth agape like a fish out of water and Stan who laughed it off.

"We just had a little fight, that's all." Stan explained and reached out to take a third cup while Kyle nodded to confirm his words. "Do you want rum by the way?"

Bebe crossed her arms in front of her chest and sighed. "No, thanks." And she looked back at Kyle. "So that's why you didn't want to talk abo-"

Kyle hurriedly shushed her and waved his hands in an up-and-down motion. "Bebe, please!"

"Don't you shush me, mister!" Bebe waved her index finger as a warning in response. "There's something you haven't told me and it isn't about that fight you two had!"

"No, there isn't!" Kyle shot back quickly and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes, there is!"

"There isn't!"

"There is, Kyle! I can see it in your eyes!"

"But there isn't anything!"

"There is!" 

Stan, along with a few other students stared at them bewildered. Nobody knew what was going on, but they decided to not step between the two. Only Stan was fearless enough to take a step closer and push the cups he was holding in Kyle's hands.

"So uh... Are you two together or something?"

"Dude..."

"Stan! Of course we're not together!" Bebe shook her head at the clueless Stan and huffed out a soft laugh. "We're just friends like you two are."

Kyle nodded in affirmation, not thinking much of it and held the cups out for Stan to pour the soda. The rum was still safely tucked under his arm, so Kyle guessed that they were going to drink right out of it. Just perfect.

But Stan almost spilled the soda when trying to sip it. 'Just friends like you two are', so does that mean that they have also slept together on accident? But what if it wasn't on accident? What the actual fuck?

He needed a drink. Quick.

"Hey, Stan. You okay, dude?"

"Yeah, you look paler than Kyle."

_WHATTHEHOWDOESSHEKNOWTHATHE'S-_

__

__

_Oh. His face and hands. Right. Haha. Of course. I'm overthinking it. But then again, why am I freaking out? There wouldn't be anything wrong if they are..._

"I'm fine." Stan answered after a second and tried to smile, all the while trying not to look at Kyle's and Bebe's worried faces. He finally sipped that damn soda in the cups, left the bottle back on the table, then opened the flask of rum and gulped almost one fourth of it. His intention was to drink more, but Bebe took the flask and Kyle pushed one of the cups of soda in his face. Stan gladly accepted the soda to cool down his burning mouth and throat. He didn't expect red rum to be this strong. But then again, he was trying it for the first time, so...

"You don't look fine." Kyle pointed out and even though he didn't ask anything, his tone sounded inquisitive enough for Stan to understand that he had to explain himself.

So Stan looked at Kyle, then at Bebe, then back at Kyle and smiled sheepishly.

"I just had a weird thought..."

Bebe blinked rapidly until she made sense of his words, though not quite, then deadpanned, "If you want a threesome, I'm out."

"What the fuck? He doesn't want that!" Kyle's face contorted with confusion as he regarded Bebe, then brought his attention back to Stan. "...You don't, right?"

"What the- No?? Why would I want that?!" Stan took a step back and averted his gaze, his face decorated with a deep shade of red. "You guys are really weird when you're together... I meant something else."

Kyle was just about to say something, but Bebe shushed him, a big grin growing on her face as she refrained herself from laughing at her own idea that just popped in her head. She stepped closer to Stan and lowered her voice a little.

"Oh come on, Stan. Don't deny that you want it~" Stan's only reaction was to stare in the distance wide-eyed and red-faced, so Bebe used the moment to wave a hand to Kyle and make him her partner in crime.

"Uh... Yeah, dude, it's gonna be fun." Kyle said to assist Bebe, but it came out too monotonous. Bebe rolled her eyes to which Kyle replied with a shrug and an apologetic half-smile.

But Stan seemed to grow more and more shocked by each passing second of his silence. He totally believed them, that fool.

"Um... Uh... Yeah, either I'm becoming insane, or you two are becoming insane." Stan finally said, nodding at his own words and mustered the will to look at Kyle and Bebe who were now covering their mouths with their hands to muffle their laughter. "Why are you- Wait. You were joking?!"

"Sorry, but- you're really fun to mess with." Kyle explained in between wheezes and moved closer to pat Stan's shoulder. "But for real -pff, sorry, dude."

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head while Kyle tried to stop himself from laughing even more by pressing his cheeks with his palms, and Bebe doubled over, the flask of rum still clutched in her hand, so most people who saw her thought she was just drunk.

"You guys are just cruel."

"Come on, don't be mad!" Kyle said after calming down and slapped his hand on Stan's shoulder again.

"Ahahaha, _fuck you_!" Stan huffed out a dry laugh and answered with the same gesture, though he made it harder.

"Oh wait." Kyle suddenly froze and lowered his voice to a whisper. "I forgot to say no homo."

"Shit- Say sike right now."


	4. Chapter 4

"Heeey everyone!" Clyde yelled over the music, cupping his hands around his mouth to sound louder. "We're gonna play spin the bottle!!"

After the announcement everyone cheered and gathered around in an uneven circle in the middle of room. Stan and Kyle didn't want to participate in this kind of game, but Bebe somehow managed to drag them both in the circle, and after they sat down, she plopped down next to them. Even Cartman was playing and he sat down next to Kyle.

"Hey, I think I'm gonna need that rum." Kyle muttered and leaned towards Bebe who was still holding on that flask despite Stan's protests. Bebe complied and handed him the flask.

"Hey! You talking something about me?" Cartman knitted his brows and punched Kyle's shoulder. Of course, after he swallowed his drink. Cartman wasn't _that_ bad after all. Well, more like he almost grew out of it.

"Yeah. I was contemplating your choice to sit next to me." Kyle replied rather calmly and took a sip of his soda.

"That's so I don't have a chance at kissing _you_ , dumbass." Cartman said matter of factly and leaned an inch closer to Kyle. "Also there's this chick I wanna smash."

"Dude... That's sick."

"What the fuck, Kyle? Not in an aggressive way! You know what I mean!"

"...Yep. That's even sicker."

Bebe stood up and tapped Cartman's shoulder before he could say anything back to Kyle. "Hey, Eric, let's exchange seats." Cartman quirked a brow in confusion, but shrugged and moved to Bebe's seat. Then Bebe sat down between him and Kyle and grinned at the latter. She gave him a conspiratorial wink and lowered her voice. "That's so you two don't fight."

"Uh, yeah, sure." Kyle laughed nervously and took a glance at Stan who was even farther away from them now, almost in front of Kyle. Just according to Bebe's plan. "Why did I even agree to play this game..."

"Because it's fun!"

"It's just an excuse for people who want to make out with strangers. Plus, it's more fitting for high-schoolers."

"Aw, don't be a killjoy. You're never old enough for games." Bebe nudged him playfully to which Kyle replied with a sigh and a quiet "yeah, sure".

The rest of the people settled down after someone brought an empty bottle, and the bottle started spinning... First it stopped on Clyde and some girl. Clyde looked more than happy when the girl approached him fearlessly and kissed him. Then he spun the bottle and it stopped on some guy and Bebe. An arguing match ensued between that guy and his friend because the bottle had apparently stopped between them, but more towards the second guy.

"Okay, that's just stupid." Kyle muttered and looked at Bebe. "Why don't you just kiss them both so we can continue?"

Bebe placed a hand on her chest like she was offended and gasped.

"Are you kidding? Not happening!"

The arguing boys finally came to the conclusion that it was the second one indeed that was getting a kiss, and after they exchanged brofists, Bebe rolled her eyes and crawled closer to the boy to give him a kiss. Many of the other guys craned their necks to take a look at her butt while Kyle just shook his head and propped his chin on his palm with his elbow resting on his knee.

The bottle spun again and again, and again. After about half an hour everyone has already kissed almost everyone else and just when Kyle shifted to get up, the bottle stopped to point at him and at the other end was... Stan.

How.

The actual.

Fuck.

They weren't even _exactly_ on opposite sides. And the chances for that happening were very small...

"YES!" Bebe exclaimed and clapped her hands while Kyle and Stan just stood there in shock. After a second Kyle laughed it off and tried to get up and most probably escape from the weird situation, but Bebe stopped him before he could take a step. "You're not going anywhere before you kiss Stan!"

"What?!" Stan almost shouted from the other side and shook his head rapidly. "Not happening! Nope!"

But Kenny who was sitting behind him with Marjorine successfully held Stan in place when he also tried to run away.

"Come on, you're making the others wait!" Kenny grinned and squeezed Stan's shoulders. "Go get 'im, tiger!"

"Oh jeez..." Marjorine whispered and looked down at the phone that Kenny gave her after he started making a video. Good thing that Stan and Kyle were too nervous to notice her and the phone.

"Dude, what the fuck are you-" Stan began, though he was quickly silenced by Kyle's protests. 

"I'm not going to do that!" Kyle tried to break free from Bebe's grasp on his hand when she dragged him forward and closer to Stan. "Bebe, I'm serious!"

"You'll lose if you don't do it! And you don't want to lose, do you?"

Well... fuck it.

Kyle didn't like losing, but he sure as hell wasn't going to kiss his best friend! Especially after the night of the last party.

In the meantime, Kenny stood up and tried to lift Stan up. Somehow, he succeeded and pushed his friend forward just in time when Bebe pulled Kyle harder- and Stan and Kyle turned their heads to the side to avoid the collision that everyone around them seemingly wanted.

"Come on, guys! Just do it, it's not that scary!" Clyde called out and chuckled at the flustered boys.

"But he's my best friend!" Kyle and Stan retorted in the same time as if they had rehearsed that line before.

"So what? Everyone here has already kissed their best friends at least once." Clyde explained with a shrug.

At that, Stan gave in even though Kyle still stood his ground and kept his head turned to the side.

"Okay, just... Could you turn this way?" Stan asked quietly, not even realizing that Kenny and Bebe had already returned to their seats.

Kyle nodded after a second, took a deep breath and turned to face Stan who leaned forward and kissed him hesitantly. It was a really short-lived kiss too, much to everyone else's disappointment.

"No homo." Stan grinned when he pulled back. His sudden optimism affected Kyle and he repeated their already overused phrase with a curt nod before going back to his seat.

"That's my boy!" Kenny teased and ruffled Stan's hair when he sat back down.

"Yeah, yeah..." Stan pushed back Kenny's hand and looked at him with his eyes narrowed. "You and I will have a little talk tomorrow."


End file.
